Mystery Man
by MsSupreme
Summary: "please don't hate me Sora" he muttered fearfully, I crooked my head to the side, how could he think I would hate him? im pissed of that he stayed hidden for so long but i cant hate him, i bloody love him R&R XD


"Too many" I gasped as I jumped away from one of the thousands of nobodies. I held my keyblade tightly in my hand as they advanced on me. Donald and Goofy had been separated from me. I was on my own now, against a hell of a lot of nobodies. The swooped at me and I slashed straight through them, just an endless charge, slashing through them, firing magic and defending. I did get hit a lot, but luckily cura works pretty quickly.

"Damn it" I growled as I was in a corner, and the nobodies were advancing quickly with there swaying walk. Creepy ass creatures! I closed my eyes a steadied my racing heart and my rapid breathing. There was a sharp, loud PING noise and then a blinding white light. I opened my eyes and all the nobodies were gone. I walked forward, sweat dripping from my forehead. There wasn't a single one left. I collapsed to my knees breathing heavily, I heard something crunch behind me

"If your going to kill me make it quick please" I sighed, I was bored of fighting and helping everyone else out and not getting the help in return, how hard can it be to spot one person? But then again this is Riku were on about, he always liked to do things the hard way. I saw my keyblade vanish as my breathing was still heavy, I was exhausted. Using the back of my hand I wiped the sweat of my forehead

"why would I want to kill you?" came a deep, silky voice, I sighed and pushed myself to my feet and turned around, my arms crossing over my chest as I stared at a hooded figure, and organization member actually

"Cos it's what you re meant to be doing, so do it will you" I sighed, the hooded figure tilted his head to the side

"You really want to die?" the man asked, I just sighed

"Not really but im fed up! Im always helping everyone else out and never getting help back, its very frustrating" I said irritated, who cares if im telling them everything, it'll make things more interesting in the long run

"What exactly do you need help with?" the man asked as he leaned against a tree

""well for starters I have a idiot for a best friend who refuses to stay in one place, making it harder for me to find them and its beginning to both irritate and upset me now" I sighed, my arms slumping t my sides

"And this would be Riku correct?" the man asked

"That s the one" I sighed, yep the one who is a frigging arse for not staying in one place, and the one who frigging stole my heart

"Maybe I can help you there" the man said calmly, I glared at him

"if your holing him hostage ill frigging rip your balls of and shove them so far down your throat it'll feel like you've swallowed snooker balls" I growled venomously, the man stood up straight again

"Protective aren't we?" the voice said seriously, I glared slightly and dropped my eyes, I wasn't protective I was flipping worried to shit

"No im worried ok" I hissed, my arms crossing over my chest again

"Why exactly?" he asked

"I just am, so drop it nobody" I hissed, my cheek turning crimson, the hooded man nodded and took a step towards me, my keyblade appeared in my hand "take another step and ill kill you" I warned

"Really?" the voice asked, hint of amusement in their voice, I ground my teeth together

"Really! I just want to know why you haven t killed me yet?" I asked with an irritated tone

"Im not going to kill you" the man said seriously, my hand tightened on my keyblade

"What are you then? And frigging double agent or something?" I spat

"I guess you could call me "that the man said calmly

"You either are or aren't" I growled, the man nodded so which is it? I growled, the man shrugged

"Im neither actually" the man said calmly, I sighed, clearly irritated, this guy was riddle after riddle and it was pissing me off now

"right im bored now" I growled before charging at the hooded man, I swung and he blocked it, I gasped as I saw what was blocking my attack, it was another keyblade, this one however was different to mine. It looked like a wing of a dragon, reds and purples; near the end of it was what looked to be the wing of a bird, white. I jumped away from the man, as far away as I could. My heart was pounding madly, my breathing was fast and my eyes were wide and watery, my keyblade slipped through my fingers and clanked to the ground. His keyblade vanished in a puff of dark purple smoke

No he wouldn't?

"No" I whispered, shocked and fearfully, why is HE in THEIR coat? Was he a member or something?

"Relax Sora im not one of them" he said calmly, didn't help at all

"Then why are you wearing there coat?" I asked quietly, he sighed and took a step towards me, I didn't move

"to help protect me from the darkness, nothing else" he said calmly as he took another step towards me, I shook my head, causing some of the water in my eyes to fall down my face, I saw him take another step towards me, he was right in front of me now, I kept my eyes to the floor. I wouldn't let him see me cry. Even if I was so bloody happy it was him

"Sora look at me" he asked calmly, I gulped and turned my head up slowly to look at him. His hood was down now, his silver hair was longer now, and it went past his shoulders now. His face had matured a lot and his teal eyes seemed wiser, he was still beautiful "please don t hate me Sora" he muttered fearfully, I crooked my head to the side, and how could he think I would hate him? Im pissed of that he stayed hidden for so long but I can't hate him, I bloody love him

He lent down and pressed his lips to mine, my eyes widened and my cheeks darkened as my heart rocketed, my eyes slid closed as I responded, I gingerly slid my arms around his neck. I pulled back when I had to breath, my eyes remained closed as I knew that if I opened them the water in them would slid down my cheeks, I pulled my arms back and bowed my head to the floor

"Why didn't you let me find you? "I asked quietly, my eyes slowly slid open and the water trailed down my cheeks and onto the ground, I saw Riku take another step before feeling his arms wrap around my shoulders securely, mine slid around his waist, my head on his chest, the water soaking through it slowly

"I was worried over what you think of me, for giving into the darkness and I was worried over the fact I knew I loved you" Riku explained, I hiccupped against his chest, my arms tightening around him, he loves me? Did I hear that right?

"You love me?" I stuttered against his chest, I felt Riku remove one arm from his hold on me and using his hand he gently tilted my face up, making him look at me

"I really do" he said seriously, I hiccupped again; he wiped the water of my cheeks, causing me to blush at the same time

"Will you come back with me then?" I asked as I lowered my eyes "back to the islands" I muttered, I was scared of saying the next bit and "erm will you be my boyfriend?" I whispered, scared of what he would say, his arms tightened around me

"I will" Riku said as he kissed my hair, I nodded and smiled slightly, he pulled away from me and smiled at me, I returned it with a small one of my own

"SORA!" yelled Goofy, I turned to the direction of the yell and saw Donald and Goofy running towards me, I looked back and saw that Riku was gone, I felt my eyes water again

"Sora are you ok?" Goofy asked softly, I nodded

"What happened Sora?" Donald asked, I just shook my head, he was gone again

"I should have guessed" I whispered sadly, causing Donald and Goofy to look at me in worry and confusion

"Sorry thought it might be best if I turned up without the coat" came the voice of Riku, I turned to see him stood in some blue jeans with a black zip top on, I smiled brightly and ran at him, my arms wrapping tightly around his waist, he hadn't gone

"I thought you had run of again" I whispered, Riku rubbed my back soothingly

"ill get your trust back Sora" Riku vowed, I nodded happily and smiled brightly up at him, he returned it before kissing me again, my arms snaked around his neck, his around my waist, I smiled as I heard Goofy and Donald cheering happily behind me. I pulled back I remembered I needed to tell Riku something

"I love you" I said happily, Rikus eyes softened and he smiled happily at me

"I love you too Riku" smiled always have and always will he promised, and I was perfectly content in believing him in that, I nodded and kissed him again


End file.
